


Как приманить суженого на золотые яблоки

by Kk_tze



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	1. Как приманить судьбу на золотое яблоко

В тридевятом царстве, в тридевятом государстве, у Калинова моста на реке Смородине, сидел, пригорюнившись, Алеша Попович.  
Слово дал помочь Елене Премудрой заполучить яйцо со смертью Кощеевой, а толку выходило, кот наплакал. Ну, как помочь... Должок за ним был: посватался Алеша Попович к Настасье Микулишне пока Добрыня в отлучке был. Не укрой Елена Премудрая пологом волшебным, лежать бы ему сейчас вот на этом самом берегу да птиц кормить.  
_“Крест тебе не сгодится, вместо него жар-птицу добудешь.”_ Елена Премудрая изрядно повеселилась на его счет, когда наказывала, как просьбу ее выполнять. _“Или хочешь, чтобы Кощей явился посмотреть, кому игла из яйца понадобилась? Тогда прямо сейчас ступай, в тронном зале он.”_  
Разными слухами о реке Смородине земля-матушка полнилась, по одним: вода была ядовитой - мертвой, и смрад стоял, что ни пешему подойти сил недоставало, ни конному подъехать; по другим: богатыри приезжали к ней живой воды напиться, усталость после подвигов смыть. Врали про воду али нет, пахло в округе лесом: прелой хвоей и ягодами, да разве что немного серой - земля по ту сторону моста была будто каменной, и горячей, словно, угли под ней тлели. Самое место жар-птице гнезда вить.  
Подкинул Алеша Попович одно из яблок, что Елена Премудрая с собой дала, и поймал на лету.  
_“Подкрадешься тише мыши и золотые яблоки на блюдо выложишь, тем самца и приманишь. Да не зевай, пока клевать будет!”_  
Проще оказалось сказать, чем сделать. Стоило ему ступить на мост, как земля начинала ходуном ходить под ногами, и крест вспыхивал ярче той птицы, пришлось снять, а то и ослепнуть недолго было. Где уж тут с мышами тягаться?  
\- О чему думу думаешь?  
Только что у реки Смородины ни одной живой души кроме его не было, а вот уже стоит добрый молодец в кафтане расшитом и сапогах сафьяновых, Алеша Попович и глазом моргнуть не успел.  
\- Я - Алеша, попов сын, а ты кто будешь, чтобы спрашивать? - поднялся Алеша Попович и окинул незнакомца внимательным взглядом - не богатырь перед ним стоял: красив, да слишком холён.  
\- Финист я, Ясный сокол, - отозвался тот. - Как на ту сторону попасть, думаешь, Алеша, попов сын?  
\- За жар-птицей иду, - кивнул Алеша Попович. Про Финиста Елена Премудрая не сказала ни слова, хоть и проведела весь путь по своей колдовской книге. Обещала, что помощь ему будет, и от Кощея спрятать, когда время придет.  
\- Переведу, коли помощью не побрезгуешь, - Финист улыбнулся. - А коли побрезгуешь, пойду своей дорогой.  
\- Плату чем возьмёшь за помощь свою? - подобрал Алеша Попович дорожную сумку и подошёл к нечаянному помощнику.  
\- А чем предложишь? - Финист смотрел пристально, как будто насквозь видел, что за душой у Алёши три золотых, да версты без счета.  
\- Серебра, злата не нажил, и дома нету, чтобы отдать тебе то, о чем не знаю, - широко улыбнулся Алеша Попович, показывая пустые ладони, словно душу распахнул без утайки. - Только я у себя и есть. Нечисть какую могу убить, если досаждает, - в этом, поди, у Финиста Ясного сокола нужды не было. И сам мог шугануть, раз в проводники себя предлагал.  
\- Тогда ты и сгодишься, - кивнул в ответ Финист, глянул искоса и ступил на мост прежде, чем Алеша Попович уточнить успел. - Я тебя на той стороне ждать стану.  
И исчез, как не было. Шагнул Алеша Попович следом и тихо кругом вдруг стало. Птиц не слышно да воздух будто гуще стал. Казалось, не хотел незнамо кто пропускать живого на ту сторону. Не зря Елена Премудрая наказала не брать с собой ни меч булатный с рукоятью-крестом, ни копьё освященное, ни флягу со святой водой. И коня Алеша оставил, пожалел, пешим пошел. Один крест нательный взять разрешила, чтобы назад вернулся, да лук со стрелами на случай всякий. Долго ли, коротко ли шел Алеша Попович по Калинову мосту, со счета шагов сбился, когда увидел впереди Финиста Ясного сокола.  
\- Сходи с моста, а я за тобой, - посторонился Финист, давая пройти, и вновь окинул взглядом нечитаемым, дрогнул губами, скрывая улыбку.  
Помедлил Алеша Попович, да делать нечего. С пустыми руками возвращаться к Елене Премудрой негоже. Злить колдунью, которая все наперед знает, - не с Добрыней ссориться.  
\- И как нужен я тебе, Финист Ясный сокол?  
Едва ступил на землю мертвую, да вопрос свой задал, в ту же секунду вспыхнул лентой алой узор на запястье правом.  
\- На перине пуховой, - улыбнулся Финист Ясный сокол, глядя, как вязь колдовская, стекла по руке, вспыхнув золотом на пальце. - Суженый.  
Застыл Алеша Попович, как громом пораженный, от таких слов.  
\- Не пристало мне дочь купеческую в жены брать, - развел руками Финист, и глаза сощурил по птичьи, наблюдая.  
\- А богатыря в… в... - запнулся Алеша Попович, как на стену налетел, и замолчал. Ни про дочь купеческую не услышал, ни про спешное сватовство не подумал.  
\- Могу и мужем взять, - развеселился Финист. - Раз женой тебе быть нелюбо.  
Хоть женой, хоть мужем, а выходило, одна дорога теперь под ноги стелилась, к брачной ночи да свадебному пиру. Алеша Попович и понять не успел, что запунцовел подобно цветку макову, и пальцы сами собой сжались. Увернулся Финист. Раз, другой, третий увернулся, пока не выдохся Алеша Попович, так и не сумев приласкать кулаками... суженого своего.  
\- Настанет нужда, зови - появлюсь, - с этими словами Финист ударился оземь, обернулся соколом, обронив перо, и взлетел на верхушку самой высокой ели.  
Наладил Алеша Попович стрелу на тетиву, долго целился, а не смог выстрелить. Только опустил он лук, как птица взмыла в небеса и была такова. Вздохнул Алеша Попович, подобрал перо и пошел добывать жар-птицу.


	2. Chapter 2

Долог был путь Алеши за смертью Кощеевой, сколько дней проходил он по мертвой земле, того не ведал. Может день прошел, может десять лет, а как в обратный путь пришла пора собираться, так дорога в явь в один миг пролетела. Не успел он подумать про дворец Елены серебром да золотом отделанный - тот впереди показался. Ноги сами быстрее пошли, усталость, как рукой сняло, будто воды живой испил.

Зашел Алеша Попович в ворота кованые, ступил на двор, а Елена Премудрая уже на крыльцо вышла, - ждет. Не спрашивает, справился ли, нет ли. Помнил Алеша наказ, беречь иглу пуще жизни, да не пришлось: ни зверя, ни птицы на обратной дороге не встретил.

Махнула Елена рукой, выскользнуло яйцо у Алеши из-за пазухи и поплыло по воздуху, сверкнуло переливами магическими - могущественным колдуном был Кощей, что такую красоту сотворил. Залюбовался Алеша Попович, а слуги уже коня в поводу ведут.

\- Наполдень ступай, там найдешь, что искать вздумал, да поторопись, - велела Елена. - Нечего тебе тут делать, когда отец явится. В расчете мы теперь. 

Вскочил Алеша на коня, не стал спорить с колдуньей, хоть и любопытно было, на что иначе согласия отцовского не получить. 

Распрощался с Еленой, выехал в чисто поле, а вокруг уже тьма сгущаться начала, грохот вдалеке послышался. Но не тягаться ему с Кощеем, только верную смерть найти - пришпорил Алеша Попович коня своего богатырского и направил, куда велено было. 

Поди, прознала Елена Премудрая по книге своей волшебной, что собрался он найти тирлич-траву, которую колдуны да ведьмы берегли пуще глаза. Оборотным свойством обладал отвар из нее, во что пожелаешь перекинуться можно было. Будет Финисту Ясному соколу... невеста. 

Стоило Алеше вспомнить обещание данное Финисту да подумать о брачной ночи, как снова жаром обдало щеки и дыхание сбилось, а следом конь под ним всхрапнул, ход сбавил, тряхнув гривой. Вновь дал шпоры коню Алеша Попович, чтобы голову от мыслей глупых проветрить. И скакал, не давая продыху им обоим, до самого вечера. 

Наконец, солнце к горизонту склонилось, спешился Алеша Попович на лесной поляне, у ручья, чтобы на ночлег устроиться, стреножил коня, и пустил бродить вдоль берега. Присмотрят за ним Берегини, не дадут худу случиться, да и его сон сохранят. Перекусил Алеша тем, что слуги Елены в дорогу ему собрали и, казалось, едва веки смежил, седельную сумку под голову подложив, как тревога в воздухе почудилась, чего в лесах у Берегинь сроду не случалось. Туман сыростью вокруг потек. Сжал Алеша Попович рукоять меча своего булатного, вскочил, осматриваясь, - сумерки предрассветные тают, ночь на излете, - никого кругом, лечь бы и сон досмотреть, да чутье, с которым родился, не подводило никогда. Нечисть рядом была, пусть и невидимая для глаз. 

\- Покажись, кто бы ты ни был! - не смог Алеша понять, кто в гости к его ночлегу пожаловал. Не знал он никого, кто бы так повел себя с одиноким путником. 

Воздух подернулся рябью и морок исчез, явив незнакомца: волос темный, как вороново крыло, собой статен, а глаза… глаза холодные, белые, будто бельма в них, - мертвые. 

\- Вот ты какой, Алеша Попович, - голос был низким, приятным, и тепло от него человеческое шло. - Кто рискнул смерть мою из сундука украсть.

Губы тонкие в улыбке изогнулись, а по спине Алеши пот потек. Первый раз дара речи лишился, что сказать не знал. Не Елену же виноватой делать, сам в силки попал. Кощей всего-на-всего рукой повел, а пальцы у Алеши Поповича меч держать перестали, так и выскользнул он в траву, от утренней росы сырую. 

\- Не за жизнью твоей я пришел. Ты мою не забрал, и я твою не стану. Интересно мне было, кто сумел обойти все ловушки, ни одной не потревожив, - сделал Кощей шаг вперед, коснулся сухими губами Алешиного лба и снова улыбнулся. Спокойно вдруг стало, ушла тревога. - Прощай Алеша Попович, может, свидимся еще, а, может, нет.

Исчез Кощей, лишь от ветра березы у ручья качнуло.

Вдохнул Алеша Попович, только сейчас поняв, что и не дышал почти, и сердце птицей пойманной забилось, словно не смело прежде. Умылся Алеша водой проточной, в надежде мороки отогнать, поспешил снова в путь собраться - подальше от места этого оказаться. День-другой ехал, ни стара, ни млада, ни одной живой души не встретил. 

Не знал Алеша Попович сколько странствовать ему предстояло, да без травки той, как Финисту явиться? Задумался, запечалился он, не заметил, как конь на шаг перешел, а дорога вывела к избе на краю леса. Встал Алешин конь, как вкопанный, ни шагу вперед сделать не захотел, прижал уши, тряхнул головой, и назад попятился. Вынырнул из мыслей своих нерадужных Алеша Попович, тронул пятками бока коня, но тот лишь ощерился в ответ, и еще шаг назад сделал. Спешился Алеша, взял коня в повод, но снова безуспешно. 

Не чувствовал Алеша Попович и близко никакой беды, уже собирался в седло сесть, поискать объездную дорогу, как хозяйка на крыльцо вышла - путника привечать. Молодуха красивая, пышнотелая.

\- Устал с дороги, добрый молодец. Заходи отдохнуть. Я тебя накормлю, напою, обласкаю, а по утру дальше в путь отправишься.

Посмотрел Алеша Попович на заартачившегося коня, на хозяйку гостеприимную. Уж больно соблазнительным показалось провести ночь не на сырой земле, а сыто накормленным да на перине пуховой.

\- Ты привяжи коня вкруг дерева, да покрепче, а я ему воды, еды принесу, как с тобой хлопотать закончу. 

Сделал Алеша, как сказано было, и пошел в дом. Осмотрелся он в горнице, пока красавица на стол собирала. Опрятно кругом, наличники резные, сени чистые, скатерти белые, занавески и полотенца вышитые. А на блюде уже дичь запеченная с ягодами и хлеб свежий, давеча из печи, пахнут так аппетитно, что и думать ни о чем другом не хочется. 

Сел Алеша на лавку, отломил краюху, выбрал кусок мяса посочнее, и чуть язык не проглотил, так вкусно и не потчевали его никогда. А как наелся, в сон потянуло, сил держать глаза открытыми не осталось. Улыбнулась хозяюшка и в опочивальню повела, там уже все приготовлено. 

\- Ты ложись к стене поближе, добрый молодец, там перина помягче будет, а я одеяло подоткну. 

Едва Алеша Попович к стенке отодвинулся, кровать возьми и перевернись под ним. Недалеко подать было, да ох как неприятно. Не зря конь богатырский вперед идти не желал, на дыбы вставал. Предупреждал о беде…

Обошел Алеша свою темницу. Стены гладкие - не ухватиться, высокие - без опоры не взобраться. Кричи не кричи - не услышит никто. 

Не почуял Алеша Попович ведьму, не западозрил неладного. Вздохнул он, достал перо Финиста из-за пазухи, покрутил в руках и бросил на землю. Не хотелось так о себе напоминать, да делать нечего. 

Не успел Алеша подумать об этом, а Финист уже тут как тут: стоит скрестив руки на груди и смотрит с интересом. Казалось, ждал, что расскажут, где это он очутился. 

\- За тирлич-травой отправился, а посулила Яга перину мягкую да ласку, ты и угодил в ощип, - усмехнулся Финист, не дождавшись пока Алеша Попович слово молвит. - Кабы нужна была мне Марьюшка, уже бы свадьбу справили.

Смутился Алеша, не зная чего больше. То ли того, что ведомо Финисту Ясному соколу, как девицей в постель к нему прийти собирался. То ли того, что едва не оказался главным блюдом на столе с яствами.

\- Помогу я тебе, суженный. А коли поцелуй подаришь, Яга супротив меня ничего сделать не сможет.

Думал было Алеша сказать, что и без поцелуя обойдется, ему бы на белый свет выбраться и меч булатный к руке прикинуть, но словно толкнуло в спину что-то. О пустяке ведь просил Финист. Прикрыл Алеша глаза, притянул к себе Финиста за плечи, коснулся губами губ. Мягкими оказались они, сладкими, будто с пира выдернула его просьба о помощи, от чарки с медом отвлекла. Не заметил Алеша Попович, как увлекся поцелуем, сжал пальцами кафтан Финиста, сминая полы расшитые. И отпрянул удивленный, стоило почувствовать руку чужую в волосах и бедро между бедер. Улыбнулся Финист, провел пальцем по Алешиным губам, ударился оземь и исчез. Только перо лежать осталось. 

Как ни прислушивался Алеша Попович, отгоняя от себя мысли о случившемся, а ни звука не доносилось из дома. Да и беги не беги - от себя далеко не убежишь. Понравилось ему целоваться с Финистом, разогрелась кровь, быстрее побежала. Посмотрел Алеша Попович на свой палец, на котором золотой узор носил. День ото дня след бледнее делался, выцветал, а сейчас опять золотом вспыхнул. Тут и Финист вернулся, помог выбраться в горницу, а оттуда на двор поспешили.

\- Как же ты, Алеша Попович, не увидел, что изба на мертвой земле стоит? - стукнул Финист Ясный сокол каблуком по проплешине у крыльца, покачал головой. - Конь под тобой спотыкался…

Нахмурился Алеша, посмотрел кругом: ни травинки пожухлой не росло на дворе, только земля потрескавшаяся, сухая. Тут и чутье не нужно было особое, но ему как глаза кто отвел. Не обрати Финист внимание, так и по сей час не заметил бы. 

Помрачнел Алеша пуще прежнего. Поглядел на него Финист Ясный сокол, прищурившись:

\- Кощея за то благодарить станешь, - молвил. - Коли достанет храбрости к нему в услужение наняться, и смекалки собой при этом остаться, там и проси вернуть все, как было. Перо мое не потеряй, авось еще до свадьбы пригожусь, - сказал это Финист Ясный сокол, поцеловал на прощание, так что у Алеши колени подогнулись, махнул крыльями и исчез в поднебесье.


End file.
